


Promises

by TeamParkGae



Series: Jeongcheol Loving Eachother [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (read as Jihoon), Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeongcheol is my OTP, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, and their kids hate it, cos he's an angry little squish, incase you hadn't noticed yet, jeonghan is counting his blessings, jeonghan's hair, seungcheol is a softie, so short, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamParkGae/pseuds/TeamParkGae
Summary: Jeonghan notices a few things about Seungcheol and Seungcheol asks him to make a promise.





	Promises

Jeonghan was grateful for Seungcheol. Grateful beyond words. Not because he was handsome or funny or talented. He was all those things but that wasn’t why Jeonghan decided he loved him. Jeonghan had fallen in love with Seungcheol because of the little things and those were things he was grateful for. 

 

For instance, when they were out shopping and Jeonghan’s hair tie had snapped he expected to have to spend the rest of the day frustratedly brushing his long hair out of his face. But in an instant his boyfriend has gently pulling his hair back in to place and securing it with another band. It was then that Jeonghan realised two things; Seungcheol had learnt to tie hair especially for him and Seungcheol was carrying around hair ties for him too. Looking back the younger could remember the point when his boyfriend had started to adorn his wrist with little black bands. He hadn’t made the connection then and had written it off as another of the older’s ‘interesting’ fashion choices. But now as he stood there savouring the feeling of strong gentle fingers running through his long hair he truely realised how blessed he was. 

 

This was by far the end of it. Not long after the hair tie incedent Seungcheol had gone to the younger to ask if he could practice something he’d learnt the other day. Jeonghan of course acquiesced before setting his eyes back on the TV waiting for the kiss he knew was coming. It didn’t come though. Instead he felt the older sit beside him and start to run his fingers through the long hair, gently untangling the knots. Jeonghan frowned in confusion but recieved only a warm smile in response. After about 20 minutes and a small triumphant ‘yeah’ he was ordered to go and look in the mirror. His eyes widedned at the sight. His hair was braided into a fish tail plait coming down over his shoulder. It was a little messy but that just made it more perfect. He was going to wear his hair like this at every chance he got and he was going to make sure Seungcheol was the one to do it. 

 

The older always found ways to surprise the Jeonghan. Always found was to make him smile or laugh. Always kept him on his toes, in the best way. 

 

When, after 6 months together, Seungcheol had got down on one knee for Jeonghan in front of everyone in the living room. The younger had felt like his heart was about to crawl out his chest via his mouth and start flopping on the floor. He watched in shock as the older had taken the signet ring from his pinkie. He stood frozen and as a gentle hand took his and the ring was placed on his own finger. 

 

“This is my promise to you. I will always be faithful, I will always love you with everything I have. No matter where we go or how far apart we are I will always think of you. I promise to love you for as long as I am able.” The older smiled triumphantly as the other boys started to clap excitedly (except for Jihoon who was busy gagging and Minghao who just looked a bit confused). Jeonghan’s blush deepened another 8 shades of red as Seungcheol stood and kissed him in front of the other members. He tried to ignore the wolf whistles and cheering but a small embarrassed giggle escaped his lips. He leant back and looked deep into his boyfriends warm eyes. 

 

“Do you accept my promise?” Seungcheol cocked his head. 

 

“Of course I do. I decided I loved you the moment you tied my hair” 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw two posts that inspired this. The first on is Seungcheol wearing hair ties on his wrist cos he's a good boyfriend and the second one is Jeonghan wearing both their rings. which are here ^^
> 
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/295196950562467016/
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/243647791-jeongcheol%E2%9D%A4-rings


End file.
